Conventional systems and processes for inspecting vehicles can utilize images or other vehicle-related information to detect prior damage or repairs. In one type of conventional system, still image cameras can be used to capture images of a vehicle. One type of system used in some parking garage entrances can position a camera adjacent to the parking garage entrance. When a vehicle enters the parking garage entrance, the camera can capture an image of the vehicle. Likewise, when the vehicle exits the parking garage entrance, the camera can capture another image of the vehicle. If needed, images of the vehicle entering and exiting the parking garage can be manually compared by an operator to determine characteristics of the vehicle, such as whether there was any preexisting damage to the vehicle or whether any damage occurred to the vehicle while the vehicle was in the parking garage.
In another conventional system, video cameras can be used to capture video images of a vehicle entering and exiting a parking garage or lot. This type of system can continuously capture video images of a vehicle entering the parking garage or lot. Likewise, when the vehicle exits the parking garage or lot, the system can continuously capture video images of the vehicle exiting parking garage or lot. If needed, images of the vehicle can be manually compared by an operator to determine characteristics of the vehicle, such as whether there was any preexisting damage to the vehicle or whether any damage occurred to the vehicle while the vehicle was in the parking garage or lot.
Manually captured images can be used for advertising a vehicle for sale or for insurance companies performing a damage assessment or inspection to a vehicle. In these processes, a user manually operates and captures images with a camera at different angles with respect to the vehicle. In some instances, a handheld computer device can be utilized during a damage assessment or inspection. Information gathered during the inspection can be input into the computer device for subsequent processing and storage. In these types of processes, a person visually inspects the exterior of the vehicle, identifies any damage visually (sometimes using tools or measuring devices), denotes and characterizes the damage by a series of location codes, and stores the information in the computer device. In some instances, the user can manually operate a camera to capture images of the damage, and associate one or more images with a data record for the vehicle of interest. In these types of processes, the user can collect or otherwise generate graphical representations or descriptions of any damage or repairs. In addition, the interior of the vehicle can also be visually inspected, and the user can input associated data into the handheld computer. Furthermore, components associated with the vehicle, such as the radio, can be functionally tested manually and associated data can be input into the handheld computer. In this manner, these types of information can be processed with a computer and compared to previously stored information or a data record in a database to determine whether additional inspection may be needed.
One conventional system can automate the capture of images associated with a vehicle. This system can include a photo booth to accommodate a vehicle. The photo booth can include several mounted cameras. When a person drives a vehicle into the photo booth, and positions the vehicle with respect to the cameras in the photo booth, lights, photo sensors, or proximity sensors can determine the position of the vehicle and instruct the person when and how to position the vehicle. The user or an operator can then manually operate the cameras in a sequential manner, or an associated computer can operate the cameras in a sequential manner, to capture images of the vehicle. The associated computer can automatically operate the cameras to capture the images in a sequential manner. The operator or driver can then utilize another camera to capture images of the interior of the vehicle.
Other conventional systems can automatically capture images for a variety of uses. In one example, such systems can be used in a process control or defect inspection during a manufacturing process. Such systems can automatically compare an image of a manufactured part to an image or specification for a predefined part. In other examples, such systems can be used in applications, such as medical systems and botany, among others.
Therefore, a need exists for methods, systems, and apparatuses for providing automated vehicle image acquisition, analysis, and reporting.
A further need exists for methods, systems, and apparatuses for providing vehicle damage information to an interested party.
Yet another need exists for methods, systems, and apparatuses for offering a vehicle for sale.
Furthermore, a need exists for methods, systems, and apparatuses for identifying damage to a vehicle and providing damage-related information to an interested party.